kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
World of the RP: Fusion
Fusions are a form of magic in the Kirby RP. When fusing, two characters turn into one, more powerful amalgamate. It leaves them tired, and they have to split after some time, that's longer the closer bond the two fused characters have. Fusions share the two's abilities, and sometimes add others. List of Fusions * Contra (Lirby + Hirby): A rock monster with ground powers. Contra is, by far, the fusion that has made the most appearances, and has learned new powers, such as their laser eyes * Borealos (Nurvy+Lirby): A bluish green puffball with yellow feet, the Ice hat, black Galacta Knight-style wings, Animal Kirby claws and massive sharp teeth. * ???/Magiqua (Lirby + Deci): A MASSIVE turquoise puffball with wild, white hair, green markings, and dark green feet, along with two menacing green eyes. This fusion only has the enhanced powers of the fusers. * Lachesis (Gurby + Kali): A light green puffball with white stitches, wielding two scissor swords, which can turn into whips. * Cashmere (Cael + Mara): Appearance: A white, hatless Puffball with black stripe markings around the eyes and black feet, it can do everything that Cael and Mara can do with her leaves and his axe but combined into one weapon, a golden ribbon which can harden into a serrated blade in a variety of shapes. * Flare-Wizz (Flare + Wizz, duh): A orange puffball with red shoes, combining all of Flare and Wizz's feelings together. He is equipped with a Sword, Shuriken and Yoyo. Gender Pronouns: He/Him * Prometheus (Bandana Waddle Dee + Chip): A dark blue puffball with grey markings around its eyes, grey feet and a grey bandana, wields a stick of metal that it can shapeshift into any (melee) weapon or tool (only simple tools, no electricity) it needs using it's metallokinises. * Thanatos (Bandanna Waddle Dee + PsyKirb): A dark purple creature with PsyKirb's mouth and blushes and Bandana Waddle Dee's eyes and that pear shaped face patch but it's dark blue, his feet are made of metal and have spike the bottom like cleats, he wears Bandana Waddle Dee's bandana except it's maroon and ragged, large deer antlers the colors of PK's hat (one is red the other is blue) ripping through the fabric of the bandanna, and black raven wings, wields a silver bidente that can shoot PSI attacks. Gender Pronouns: He/Him or They/Them * (name TBA) (PK + Wizzy): A purple puffball with almost pink feet and red eyes. It has the skills of Fighter and wields a light blue version of *MASSIVE MOTHER 3 SPOILERS*'s sword (Click that link at your own risk), which is electric. It can also teleport, as for PSI however, all it can use is PK Flash, PK Fire, PK Freeze and PK Thunder. * (name TBA) (Wizzy + Electra): An orange puffball with a dark green version of the old Ninja hat, the hair from the hat is red. It wields the katanas Wizzy wields and the katanas can turn into whips, resembling that of Electra's whip. Gender Pronouns: They/Them * Gender Pronouns: She/Her or They/Them * Malleus (Chip + Starfury(ry): A brown puffball with armor and hammers. Will draw someday Unused Fusions (Potentially Canon but won't or hasn't appeared) * Unnamed Fusion (RK+Krystal): An unknown fusion that was formed when RK messed with the timeline, it was apparently permanent but was undone through a time reset. * Saturn (PK+RK): An unstable fusion, has two forms. Pain form: A limp hatless PK floating in the center of a ring of crystals and gas which he can spin really fast and charge his opponents, slicing them up, instead of a face he now has a large bulging blue eye. Hunger form: A limp HK floating in the center of a ring of craggy sharp brown rocks that he can fire and they return to him like the triple star cane, instead of a face he now has a circular maw full of sharp teeth. * Psystone (PK + Krystal) A angelic very light blue, almost white, puffball with Tabuu wings. It wields a diamond Galaxia and a mirror shield. The Galaxia enhances PK and Krystal's swordfighting abilities and PK's PSI, and the shield enhances Krystal's Mirror abilities. * Alge (Husk + Calyx): A teal and brown puffball with 4 wings. He has Husk's hat (without the wings) and Calyx's gem on the rim of the hat. It summons elemental shells (such as fire, frost, shock, etc.), but with as much summoning energy as both Husk and Calyx. Category:Kirby RP Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Female Category:Fusions Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:World of the RP